Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto Forever)
Note: This is an adaptation of Sasuke Uchiha using info from both the fanon version and the Narutopedia version and is for the usage in my story as a kage. (To Team 7) "Thanks to the verry man who I hated more then anything else, the man who is my purpose in life, the man who I sworn to kill, even if it means killing myself in the process, was the man who saved my life that day. He gave me power; more then I could have ever gained in my lifetime, and relisation dawned uphon me that I really don't care what Itachi did to my pathetic clan years ago. Good riddence, I say. Family doesen't matter. Friends don't matter. All what matters to me is power; and all I had to do to gain it was kill a few people to prove my self worth. Chuckles...Of corse, I used Chidori for that." Only will revenge bring peace - AlphaRay Wavnd Sasuke Uchiha (うちはサスケ, "Uchiha Sasuke") is the main dynamic character in the series. In [[Naruto Forever|'Naruto Forever']], he is the last member of the Uchiha Clan, the founder of the Taiyuka Clan, the co-founder and Nidaime Otokuku of Otogakure, the Captin-Commander of Koukon, the founder and leader of the Chosen Elites and Team X. Plot History Background Sasuke Uchiha is the last member of the noble Uchiha clan of Konohagakure. During his childhood his brother Itachi Uchiha had assassinated his whole entire clan which caused Sasuke to harbor a deep hatred for him. He was shown as a highly skilled ninja, in his Konoha days, who possessed the Sharingan. He was first seen being placed on Team 7 were after they compleated a great amount of simple missions, were given a C-Ranked one. Howerver, the mission turned out to be more diffcult then expected and almost fell at his battle with Haku. Satsfied with thier sucess on thier a-Ranked Mission, Kakashi decided to enter them in the Chunin exams. During the second stage located in the Forest of Death, he was confronted with Orochimaru, one of the three Legendary Sannin. Orochimaru wanted Sasuke's Sharingan for his own so he gave him the Curse Mark in order for Sasuke to seek him for power. In the finial round, he fought against Gaara but was interrupted due to the village being under attack by Orochimaru, Sunagakure, and Otogakure ninja. After the invasion Sasuke was confronted by the Sound Four (Orochimaru's personal guards) and left Konoha. He went with them to meet up with Orochimaru, during that time he was sealed within a coffin while he was in a comma like state (due to the drug he used to progress his curse mark to level 2). When Naruto learned of his disappearance from the village from Sakura, he formed a squad consisting of Neji, Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru to find him. Later on after Sasuke was released from the coffin (while Naruto was fighting off Kimimaro) he escaped to the Valley of the End though Naruto managed to track him down. They fought a huge battle but in the end Sasuke won then disappeared. Two years later rumors of Sasuke being seen began to surface. Sasuke had been training with Orochimaru the last two and a half years with Orochimaru. Sasuke had confronted Naruto a few times during Shippuden. During Part II he managed to "kill" Orochimaru while Orochimaru was trying to posses his body (more like suppress him). He formed the organization of Hebi (Snake) which consisted of Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu. Sasuke fought with Deidara of the Akatsuki shortly after the group had been formed and he managed to win (though Manda was killed in the process). At the Uchiha compound he fought a tough battle with his older brother Itachi. It was a long battle consisting of genjutsu and much more including Itachi using all three Mangekyou Sharingan techniques. In the end Sasuke won and Itachi died though Zetsu commented that Itachi was possibly injured before the battle. After the battle Sasuke collapsed in a near death state but managed to revived by Madara Uchiha (under the guise of Tobi). Madara told him about Itachi's horrible past as well as the evil past of the Uchiha clan itself. Hearing this Sasuke heeded Madara's words and ended up turning team Snake into team Hawk as a sign of change. But in order for him to complete the destruction of Konohagakure, he must first capture the Eight-Tails host. After a short search they found him and started a battle. The capture attempt got off to a bad start, as Killer Bee easily defeats both Suigetsu and Jugo and easily gains the upper hand against Sasuke by mortally wounding him with many blades to the chest. Sasuke grows concern for his teammates as they barely escape Kirābī's wrath. Sasuke then activates Mangekyou Sharingan and casts Amaterasu at the Eight-Tailed Kirābī which knocks him out, "Hawk" then proceeds to capture him. Sasuke later fights the Raikage and Mizukage at the Kage Summit. After a large battle, he is beaten but saved by Madara. Karin later heals him as he prepares to fight and Kill Danzo for revenge. Danzo manages to escape Sasuke's wrath by using Igzani and gloats about Itachi while doing so. After a finial clash, Danzo thought he won, but this was proved false as Sasuke had used a genjustu to fool him. After escapeing Danzo's last attempt to kill him, Sasuke states that he is going to Kohona, though Madara warns him not to be reckless. He later meets up with his former team mates and almost kills Sakura, but Naruto comes to the rescue. Getting tired with his former friends, Sasuke tells them about his pleasure of revenge and crime for killing Danzo. Later he asks Madara to transplant Itachi's eyes into him. Madara agrees but then tells Sasuke he will need a while to recuperate from the operation. A while later just before the Fourth Great Shinobi World War starts, Sasuke is seen recovering from his inguries. He then marches off to battle with Naruto in the Valley of the end. Naruto Forever Main Article: Sasuke's Sypnosis Sasuke does not have a very huge role in Forever but instead appears as a hologram and is often metioned by some shinobi. Howerver, later on in the series, Sasuke becomes a more active character and appears frequently throughout the series. In addition to serving his various duties, he watches battles of interest and then reports the outcome to his allies, and eats the bodies of Otogakure's dead associates. Appearence It has been years since the events of Shippuden, yet Sasuke still looks quite young. He has spiky waist-length hair that is black with a blue-tint to it, onyx-colored eyes, and pale colored skin. He is noticeably muscular and tall. Sasuke changes outfits so many times through the series, it is hard to keep track of what he is wearing. Though currently, he wears the armor and weilds the war fan of Madara Uchiha. As the story progressed, the Uchiha symbol became smaller and smaller, untill he replaced it with the Taiyuka Clan symbol. ﻿Personailty Sasuke has showed that he had stayed true to his original personality; being cold, lonely, cruel, cynical, somewhat arrogant, unintrested in relationships, and being extremely prideful and loyal to the Taiyuka clan. While still having a lust for revenge, he still holds onto the notion of friendship and often spares the innocent. After taking the pososion of Otokage, he became a rather laid-back and unenthusiastic character who apparently spends much of his time asleep. He is not particularly interested in whatever is going on around him, one of his notions is putting small things that are unimportant first expecialy in battle, such as that fighting will cause him to miss dinner or a nap, and that if he is bothered while doing any of these things, it had better be for a good reason. When he is interested in battle, he has an odd sence of honor when fighting. During battle, Sasuke is extremely arrogant with his opponents, telling them what they should have done, then attacking them viciously as well as unnecessarily using extremely powerful moves. He does not like to be underestimated, and becomes greatly annoyed once he is. Sasuke normaly likes to show off during fights; he often lets enemies know that he is proud of his power, as he has worked very hard for it. He became annoyed if he was interrupted for whatever reason while trying to strike a pose. When the situation called for it, however, Sasuke could become extremely serious. He could also be quite perceptive in a calm, collected manner, analyzing his opponent's moves and properly choosing how to counter them. ﻿Powers and Abilities After receiving his Mangekyo Sharingan, Sasuke proved capable of holding his own against at least two Kage and their bodyguards, before being weakened to the point of exhaustion due to his battle with the other Kage and their bodyguards. In Naruto Forever, Sasuke's strength is strong enough for many people to concider him fit to rule not only Otogakure, but the entire Sound Kingdom, and after turning him into a mutant, Kabuto stated that Sasuke was "stronger then ever before". General Genius Intellect: Sasuke is established as a genius, even by the battle-excelling Uchiha clan's standards at the series' start, excelling at all that he does and finding little difficulty in more challenging tasks. Scoring the highest in the performance tests and one of the highest in written tests, he easily graduated at the top of his class in the Academy. His prowess with Uchiha Fire Release and weapon-based techniques surprised Kakashi during their first training session. As a child, Sasuke has also claimed that he read the entire encyclopediea collection from A to Z in less then three months. Unique Potential: '''From an early age, various characters have noted Sasuke's amazing potential. Madara, Itachi, and Orochimaru have all stated that Sasuke can become much stronger than Itachi, who was already considered a genius above all others, and the latter even saying that Sasuke is stronger than he was at the same age, when he was training Sasuke in Part II of the story. Madara has also stated to Zetsu that in time, Sasuke could become more powerful than Nagato. After revealing his 'eternal' Mangekyo Sharingan, Zestu has stated that Sasuke could verry well even overpower Madara himself in a doujustu battle. '''Master Taijustu Combantant: Although Sasuke has been skilled with taijutsu since the start of the series, his skills improved drastically after his encounter with Rock Lee. Not only did he emulate Lee for moves like his Lion Combo, but, by copying Lee's speed, he was also able to effectively use the Chidori. His fighting style in Part II mainly relies on his speed and the new addition of his chokuto, to which he has demonstrated masterful swordsmanship. During his time with Orochimaru, Sasuke's already impressive speed saw a huge leap, allowing him to move huge distances in the blink of an eye as if to displace himself. He also greatly increased his speed at making hand seals, being able to do many in a blur and launch an enormous amount of weapons just as quickly, as seen during his fight with Itachi. His physical improvements are so great that Sakura even suspected that he had been given drugs to improve his physical capabilities. His increase in skill allowed him to easily defeat, without killing, hundreds of Sound ninja in a single battle without sustaining so much as a scratch to himself. Stated by Yuna, Sasuke has become a speed specialist. Or a ninja that focus thier entire training style on nothing but thier speed. Howerver, this is somewhat a disavantage, as moast of his abilities prove him pretty much useless, eathier because they are not adapted to his speed fighting style, or they take too much time and can make the oponet easily conterattack him. Highly Perceptive Combantant: 'During fights, he easily observes his opponent and accurately sees through their abilities without losing his calm state, then he correctly chooses the most effective means and ninjutsu to counter them. Also, his resolution enables him to pick strategies in which he requires getting hurt in order to defeat the enemy, thereby showing tremendous endurance and willpower. In the second Shipp?den movie, Sasuke demonstrated tremendous knowledge in regards to human physiology, as displayed by his ability to affect a person's chakra network. He was able to attack and block the chakra points, rendering the target unable to mold chakra without serious repercussions. In the Naruto Databook, it was said that Sasuke deduces a jutsu's elemental property from the seals performed by its user, as he shows in his battle against Deidara. He is then able to determine the attack's range from the color of the chakra. 'Kenjustu Specialist: 'In terms of fighting style, Sasuke relies mainly on swordplay, and thus would be considered a swordsmanship specialist. While the actual level of his swordmanship is unk nown, he has been praised by Senjustu Hozuki, Killer Bee and Mifune, who all are highly trained in the art of Kenjustu. Aside from his initial training with Orochimaru, he is basically on a "learn as you go" training regimen thus his skill has developed by fighting rather than formal instruction, becoming even more capable with every fight. While usually performing right-handed, Sasuke appears to be ambidextrous as he has shown proficient skill wielding Entei in his left. The weapon itself; Entei, is a large scythe that can be used as both a long and short-range weapon. 'Great Chakra Power: '''It can also be assumed that Sasuke has a fairly high amount of chakra, since he was able to summon Manda in a weakened state with Manda being a high level summon. When Sasuke first arrived at the Land of Sound and gave Kabuto a frightening glare, Orochimaru noted Sasuke's exceptional chakra. The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox noted that Sasuke has the same foul chakra as Madara's. Karin had also noted that Sasuke's chakra had gotten darker and colder than ever, more so than the corrupting influence of the Cursed Seal of Heaven; it has since continued to grow even more potent along with the development of Susanoo. Ryukagan The '''Ryukagan (濃青イ, reptile unlimited spiral wheel) is a doujustu that was artificialy created by Kabuto Yurashki. It's appearence is golden-colored scera, small blood-red diamond shaped irides, and black pupils. Depending on it's power, it may have numerous silver colored sharingan like tomatoe in it. The Ryukagan's abilitly grants users the abilities of all of the Four Doujustu (Sharingan, Bakuygan, Rinnegan, Taifugan) in exchange for the users eyesight. It should also be noted that these eyes make the user cry tears of blood. His Mangeykou Ryukagan (うち濃青イ, ultamite reptile spiral wheel) looks like intercepting elclipses with his pupil still visible. The background is silver, the desighn is gold. The Mangekyou Ryukgan has all the abilities of the Mangeykou Sharingan (though the user gains thier own Hijustu), Bankayou Byakugan, Akima Rinnegan, and the Kurai Taifugan. *'Bloodline Assimiliation:' The unique abilitly of Sasuke's Mangeykou Ryukagan is the fact it can assilimate other peoples bloodlines due to the modifed receptors in the doujustu. A more detailed explanation of this bloodline replication states that when thhe Ryukagan comes in contact with alien chakra the receptors in thier eyes attempt to reverse engineer any genetic specialties that are reflected within chakra. This does not work by eyesight. Instead, the persons blood comes in contact with the Ryukagan eye. Even so, if a necessary amount of information wasn't gained by the blood, it cannot develop into a complete replication, resulting in a mutated version of the orginal. The time it takes to assilimate other bloodlines can range from seconds to a full month. The user is unable to use the Ryukagan when assilimating bloodlines. Just like any technique the sharingan copies, the user can use the bloodline freely and willingly once assimimated, but only when the eye is activated. If a replication is complete it may not appear to be a perfect copy of the original kekkei genkai, but it will endow the user with the same abilities and weaknesses as the original. This said, since the replication was tailored for its user especially, the drawbacks aren't greater than they would be for a member of the clan from whom it was reproduced. The bloodline limits assilimated will not be passed down into genetic code howerver. Also, due to the eyes having to adapt and change for each limit, this causes pressure and strain on them. As a result, it is recomended that only three limits should be used at a time. It is also possible that multiple incomplete replications may react with each other producing something that may or may not function properly. Due to the information needed to process each kekkei genkai, using this abilitly could possibly acelerate the effects of Doujustu Madness. Enjustu Enjutsu '(炎術, ''Blaze Technique) are a specialized field of hidden jutsu used by the Hawk Tribe in Takakari, the homeland of birds, these techniques allow the user to modify their own fire chakra nature and turn it into a completely different type of flame. Users of Enjutsu are capable of using these techniques as a way to increase their overall battle potential and the efficiency of fire techniques, but in order learn them one must either have an affinity for the fire chakra nature. The different types of flames produced through the blaze techniques are exceptionally strong and are capable of burning through even metal. Unlike regular fire release techniques, Enjutsu users are capable of producing various different types of flames, each with their own individual characteristics. The flames produced through blaze techniques can be solidified and it appears to give them immunity to cold temperature. Once a user learns Enjustu, they are called '''Enjutsushi (炎術師, Blaze Technique User) and are given a special seal as acceptence into the Hawk Tribe (in sasuke's case, where his cursed seal used to be. It a small black Hawk.) The seal can also be used as a medium to enter Hawk Mode and futher uses include accessing Takajustu, or justu tht can only be used in Hawk Mode. While Sasuke is somewhat a master in Enjustu, he can not use Hawk Mode because of him already containg an animal chakra signature (the chakra from the Snakes), howerver, Tora can use this form perfectly. The Flames Sasuke Uses; Crismon Fire (深紅炎, Shinkuen) is a flme that is used to simply enchance the fire release; automaticly used White Fire (白炎, Shiroen) a flame used for healing. It can be also used for purafication. Blue Fire (青色炎, Arioen) The more powerfull/avanced version of the crisimon flame; used to combat water releases. Is more diffcult to acheive and must be handles with care. Black Fire '(黒炎, ''Kuroen) The more powerfull/avanced version of the Blue flame and is said to take seven days and seven nights of constant water to extungish. Sasuke is the only known user. '''Green Fire (緑炎, Midorien) Used for defensive barriers/supplementary attacks Golden Fire (黄金炎, Ōgonen)' '''Used to eathier stall the opponet or as a medium for genjustu '''Purple Fire' (パープル炎, Pāpruen)' '''Used to boost the abilities of other justu; becomes proiment when user is angry '''Yellow Fire' (黄色炎, Kiiroen) Used to increse the users speed Jinchuriki As an experiment of Orochimaru's, Sasuke was also the test subject to become a Jinchuriki for Tyranitar '(バンギラス, ''to violently antagonize) an artificialy created Tailed-Beast that was made by sealing the chakra of defeaded shinobi and minpulating it through an unknown technique. While it's power is similar to a bijū and it's tail gives the impression that it is one, Tyranitar is more similar to the Zero-Tailed Masked Leech than an actual bijuu. It's appearence resembles a huge lizard with green armor covering it's entire body. Also, Tyranitar's chakra is a dark blueish purple color, not crimson red. The '''Binding Gates Seal (ゲイツ鑑結合, Geitsushi Shīru Ketsugō) is the seal that keeps the beast sealed within Sasuke. It also keeps Tyranitar's chakra from overflowing into Sasuke's own chakra reserve. The seal appears similar to the Star of David with the desighns intercepting each other. There is also the Kagni for the word surpress/controll in the middle. Dispite the fact that the Fuinjustu is highly avanced, the seal is actualy used as a interrgator; making the user want to use the beast powers rather then surpress them. Dispite the fact, if too much of Tyranitar's chakra is being used for comfort, the seal will activate, and togeather with Yonaka's necklace and an outside sorce, to surpress Tyranitar's chakra. Unlike Naruto's seal, the Binding Gates Seal becomes weaker every time Sasuke acess Tyranitar's chakra, not every year. Plus, the seal can not be repaired. As it's Jinchuriki, Sasuke granted the artificialy created tailed beasts' abilities and chakra which he can use to overwhelm opponets stronger then him. When using it's Jinchuriki forms, Sasuke does not use is Ryukagan due to the amount of chakra drain it would cause him. *'Mysterious Chakra: '''Dispite the fact that it is not a real tailed beast, Tyranitar is noted to posses unusal chakra. The chakra color is the same as Sasuke's, dark blue and purple. Orochimaru has said that the chakra may be from a decendant of the Sage of Six Paths as Karin complemented that the chakra is a type of natural-demonic energy that is found in tailed beast. Uphon sencing Tyranitar's chakra, Karin claimed that it is foul and evil. The chakra summoned thunderstorms, and in futher transformations caused the vegatation around Sasuke to wither and die. It's mysterious properties managed to purify the Mangekyou Ryukagan, thus giving him slightly more powerfull versions of the orginal by weakening the disavantages. Kabuto also theorised that the Tyrantitar's chakra is the sole reason why the Ryukagan worked perfectly, and was able to grant Sasuke to use all of it's abilites. Futher evidence on this theory is the fact that Sasuke's Ryukagan (uphon activaton) exactly mirriors Tyranitar's own eyes (golden scerla, the pupils are small, red-colored and diamond shaped, black irides attached to pupils resemble an hourglass). *'Immense Chakra:' As a creature made from the chakra of many shinobi, Tyranitar does posses a massive chakra reserve, that it passes on to it's jinchuriki. As such, Sasuke does have a large amount of stanima and chakra, though nowhere near the levels of Naruto. According to the Byakugan, Tyranitar's chakra reserve equals about 5 tails. List of Auspice Techniques ''Main Article: Sasuke's Justu List Stats Weaknesses Dispite his power, Sasuke just like all shinobi does have his weakness and thus must be careful in battle. He is a bit too arrogant, and becomes hot-headed when underestimated. Dispite his somewhat emotionless dementor, Sasuke does have a few phobias such as clowns, worms, and heights (to an extent). It should also be noted that if he is given any type of food with sugar in it, he becomes hyper with his speed being unmatched and moves unpredictable. While good for overcomming hard battles, Sasuke seems to sufer from a terrible sugar crash afterwards leading this abilitly to only be used when nessary. Ryukagan His pimary sorce of power is also his dubble edged sword as the pimary weakness for having the Ryukagan is blindness. The reason for this is the fact that Sasuke has a Doujustu that was made by combining genes that should have never been mixed. As the genes for a doujustu are strong, and can only be obtained by direct blood reletives (hence why so many of the clans that have a doujustu were forced into incestus relationships) and blood reletives only. This is the reason why transplanted Doujustu have such a negative effect on non-reletives (and why so many people respect Kakashi because his mastery of it is nearly impossible to do). When first starting the project, the injected serrm would caused Orochimaru's first thousand experiments to literly disnitagrate into nothng. The only reason why Sasuke survived the operation is because of his direct Uchiha linege, and even then, if it wasn't for the Tyranitar's chakra purifying the eye, Sasuke's version would become an incomplete (missing several abilities plus other side effects such as making the user go infertle). Howerver, another aspect on why Sasuke and Tigerstar survived was that Orochmaru and Kabuto preformed the experiment diffrently. Instead of simply injecting the serum into a living object, they suspended the user in a near death state by temporaily sealing off of thier chakra, including the amount need to live, straped them to a table, and placed them in a take filled with water that compleate submerged thier bodies (they had on oxygen mask and machines to cheak the vitals). They then used over hundreds of needles to impale the bodies of Sasuke and Tigerstar. The needles which contained the nessary eleaments, raged from a few milimeters to 5 feet thick and moved at a speed of over 120 mph. The needles were placed literly everywhere, from thier hands to feet, forehead to back, howerver, they were moast concertraited in the subjects eyes. When the experiment happened, both Sasuke and Tigerstar could feel everything happening to them. Both Sasuke and Tigerstar had to be awake, because if the body was uncouncious, such factors could lead to shock and an eternal coma. The operation took only ten minuites to compleate, but in that time Sasuke's heart rate rose to an unbelieveable 400 beats per minuite due to the stress and pain on the body. While Tigerstar seemed to be fine (as he was part machine and proably didn't have any pain receptors or heart for that matter), Sasuke actulay died suffering from heart failure. Though he did later pull through due to his determination and words from his family. The operation proved a sucess, but Sasuke's regular eyes suffered from majior damage due to the needles, and the amount of diffrent DNA concertraited in them. His Ryukagan wasn't affected because no damage was done to the sac located just behind the eye that people who have potential to unlock thier doujustu is present. As a result of this and the factors metioned above, Sasuke was the first person to awaken the Ryukagan completely and sucesfuly but he became compleately blind. Howerver, this only appilies when his Ryukagan is inactive, as Sasuke can acess the sence of sight when he activates his Ryukagan. It should be noted that every time he activates his Ryukagan it causes him a brief shot of pain because of the temporary stress the eye experiences form the massive power jump. So far, there is no evidence that it acelerates the basis of Doujustu Madness, or causes stress on his brain and body. Sasuke must also be careful of his Mangekyou Ryukagan. Thanks to the Tyranitar, it's mysterious chakra managed to purify the Mangekyou Ryukagan, thus giving him slightly more powerfull versions of the orginal by weakening the disavantages. Kabuto also theorised that the Tyrantitar's chakra is the sole reason why the Ryukagan worked perfectly, and was able to grant Sasuke to use all of it's abilites. His Mangekyou Sharingan disavantages would only cause him to go blind if he forced a Hijutsu technique when he had very little chakra. The Byakouto Byuakagan disvantages would only happen when if Sasuke is already using another abilitly. The weakness of the Akuma Rinnegan was also purified. He will not whither away by not giving in to natural body functions, but will appear if he does these essesicly (overeating, oversleeping ect). The weakness of the Kurai Taifugan was not changed by much, Sasuke would still remember the faces of all those he had killed, but it would not haunt his memories constantly. He would mostly get random nightmares. Howerver, this does not solve the drawbacks from all of the Mangeykou jutsu, as they use massive amounts of chakra, as the eyeball itself is engorged in blood and stressed enormously while being used; Sasuke himself becomes exhausted if using these consecutively. Sasuke can not use his Ryukagan in his Jinchuriki forms due to the potential of hazardus chakra drainage. But none of those disavantages are anything compared to Doujustu Madness, or the deasise that happens when a person overuses thier doujustu. This terrible desise is actualy a cancer that forms in the eye. The cancer attacks the brain, gradualy making the person go insane. Due to having the Ryukagan, it is estamaited that Sasuke's life will be shortned greatly from using the eyes. Enjustu & Entei While being his moast perfected abilitly, Enjustu does have it's disavantages. First and foremost is the fact that all blaze techniques are fire based. So while there are techniques that counter water releases, moast Enjustu can be countered, weakned, and even stoped by them. Secondly is the chakra, while is pimary sorce of enery is the sun, Enjustu require a vast amount of chakra/sorces of fire to use. The crimson fire is automaticly used, but to use releases like the blue fire requires twice as much chakra as the crimson fire. Black fire requires even more chakra then the blue fire, hence why it is never used. Entei has no real disavantages, other then the fact that it concumes Sasuke's fire-natured chakra. Though carring Entei for exive amounts does tire him out. Plus the size of the weapon greatly exhibits his speed, cutting it by nearly half. Chakra One of his greatest advantages in battle, his countless jutsu and chakra, are also his greatest weakness. Most of his jutsu are A-rank, meaning they take an immense amount of chakra to use, even with good chakra controll. One notable example of this is his Chidori, though the normal Chidori has no definite limit to it's uses, the S-Ranked version uses a great amount of chakra, and therefore he can only use it twice every 24 hours. Though useful, expanding the magnitude of his other abilities, Sasuke seems very wary of transforming into the Tyranitar or using it's chakra, preferring his Kekkei Gankai powers to the power of the false Bijuu. Notably one of the serious side effects to using Tyranitar's power is chakra drainage; in order to matain controll over the Tyranitar's chakra, Sasuke desighned the seal that if he needed to use more chakra of the Tyranitar's, he can. But he has to use his own chakra to force the seal to 'open'. He spends so much chakra going into Version 2 that after the transformation he is left extremely fatiuged. As a way to concerve as much power as he can, Sasuke does not under ANY circumsance unless he or his loved one is about the be killed with no other options, uses his Ryukagan, as the chakra drainage from the two would prove devestating effects. But his controll over his tailed beast is good enough to use almost all of it's forms. Equipment Mystical Flute: Given to him by Itachi as a redemption preasent, this odd insturment has been passed down the Uchiha family line for generations. Sasuke is one of few Otogakure shinobi to actualy use sound as a fighting style. Dispite recently acheiving this, he was shown to have have immense skill using it. In his first fight with Tigerstar, he was able to dodge attacks and play the flute simultaneously. The flute boost Sasuke's genjustu by 30% and allows him to use special ninjustu and Genjustu that can not be casted by normal means. It is also a great insturment for down time, it's music is said to be legendary. It was this reason why Sasuke was one of the shinobi to be picked as Otokage. Entei: 'It is a dubble bladed black scythe that was created by "''using the flames from Amerastu, dried in the sea of Susanoo and purafied in the relm of Tysukami". As such, Sasuke can charge his fire-release chakra, lightning-release chakra, and Amerastu itself through the blade with no ill effects. Due to the fact that this weapon was created by compressing the hot flames of Amerastu, this weapon is extremely durable and even if it breaks or becomes ingured, Sasuke can easily repair it with his own weapon creation technique. The scythe is attached to a long metal cable, wound around two spools on Sasuke's left hip. This cable is strong enough to block kunai and allows Sasuke to further increase the scythe's range by swinging it through the air. '''Metal Whires: One of Sasuke's signature weapons, he is well known for his usage in the metal whires. Infact, the string reeling technique has become one of his signature moves due to his intellect and adaptability with it. He can controll mutiple weapons by using the strings, disarm foes, and even create cages to subdue the victim. Orb of Perim: Sasuke carries a necklace with the Fuma Clan symbol on his neck. He states that this is a symbol of trust and heirtage, impling that whoever wears this jewl is the sucessor to the Fuma Clan. Besides this fact, the jewl is also shown to increse the potential of a persons fire release by 10%. Quotes (To Naruto) "Just shut up for once! What the hell do you know about it?! It's not like you ever had a family in the first place! You were on your own right from the beginning, what makes you think you know anything about it?! Huh?! I'm suffering now because I had those ties, how on earth could you possibly understand, what it feels like to lose all that?!" (To Madara) "If you think I'm just a foolish kid ruled by his emotions, that's fine. Following Itachi's path would be childish, the whispering of fools who don't know hatred. If anyone else tries to ridicule the way I live, I'll slaughter everyone they ever cared about. And then maybe they'll understand what it's like to taste... a little of my hatred." (To Gaara) "I have long since closed my eyes... My only goal is in the darkness." (To Team Kakashi) "I finally... I finally got my first bit of revenge for Itachi. I killed one of the Konoha elders here... The one called Danzō. I've never felt anything like it. It's like the disgrace of the Uchiha clan is being cleansed. Like I'm separating the Uchiha clan from the rotten ninja world. You might even say it's what Konoha always wanted. You always repudiated the Uchiha clan, so now we will disappear from your memories just like you always wanted. When I kill everyone in Konoha! By severing the bond, we will be purified! That will be the true revival of the Uchiha clan!" (To Naruto) "Naruto... it's too late, nothing you can say will change me! I'm going to kill you and every last person in your beloved village! It's time to make your choice! Kill me and become a hero, or die at my hand and become another one of my victims!" (To Madara) "Human, demon, Hollow, vizard, Gudalian, Vexos...Avenger or Ristence. I don't care who or what you are! I kill anyone who gets in my way of revenge!" (To Yuna) "Tch, I have all the four doujustu and have aquired the abilities of a mutant. Do you really think that Itachi is still stronger then me? I have long surpassed him in strength, so why should I admire and stick up for some one as weak as him?" (To Naruto and Sakura) "Your opnion, it doesn't change a damn thing." (To Kakashi) "If you are going to judge me by my actions, and opions, and not look at the full frame of the story, then you have no right to be called Hokage." (To Yuna Owna) "Trusting in someone is the same as depending on them. That is something the weak do. I have no use for it." (To Tigerstar)'' No, no mercy. Your first Mistake was attacking my village.Your last was kidnapping my wife. Your moast deadly mistake, howerver, was killing my cusin.'' Triva -Unlike most characters in Naruto, Sasuke doesn't address anyone with honorifics at the end of their names (except to his parents, clan members, and Itachi when he was a child), like "Kakashi-sensei" or "Orochimaru-sama", something the Japanese would consider very insulting or rude. -In the June 2006 edition of Shonen Jump, Kakashi remarked that, while Sasuke is a genius, he is dull to teach because he learns everything easily, compared to the less predictable Naruto. -Although Sasuke's first appearance is generally thought to be chapter 3, he can actually be seen sitting behind Naruto in chapter 1, page 12. -Sasuke's Mangekyō Sharingan is the only one that doesn't have three points. It consists of three overlapping ellipses, giving it six points. It is also the only Sharingan to have inverse colors; while most are red with black designs, Sasuke's is black with red designs. -According to the third Naruto databook: *Sasuke's hobbies are training and taking walks. *Sasuke wishes to fight against the upper ninjas of Konoha (according to the first and second databooks, he wanted to fight Itachi). *Sasuke's favorite foods are omusubi with okaka and tomatoes, while his least favorites are nattō and anything sweet. *Sasuke has completed 16 official missions in total: 7 D-rank, 1 C-rank, 2 B-rank, 6 A-rank, 0 S-rank. *Sasuke's favorite word is "power" (力, chikara). -According to the first Naruto fanbook, while in the Academy Sasuke had the highest grade in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu, but he had the lowest grade in cooperation and the second-lowest grade in assertiveness, bringing down his average. His overall grade was second place to Ino's.